Cherry Blossom Festival
by 33Sheep33Sheep
Summary: Kyo asks Tohru on a date to the Cherry Blossom Festival. Sohma Kyo x Honda Tohru!
1. Will you go out with me?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or anything like that. If I did, I wouldn't be here. (Btw, when a sentence Kyo says ends with '!' it means he is growling or yelling it.)**

* * *

It was a cold Winter night. Tohru was making a hot beef stew for everyone, she tasted it. Delicious! Tohru walked into the dining room, beef stew in the pot she was carrying. She placed it down on the table and went back into the kitchen to grab bowls, spoons, the works. Tohru walked back into the dining room. She was shivering from how cold it was and she was hardly dressed appropriately for this kind of weather. She felt her eyelids half close and her hands grow weak but Tohru didn't seem to notice until she wasn't holding anything anymore.

'Where did the bowls go?' Tohru thought sleepily.

"Tohru-san," said a familiar voice. Tohru looked to her side and saw Kyo.

"Oh, hello Kyo-sama," Tohru yawned.

"You've been working yourself to the bone. You should get some rest and let me help out a little more. It's too cold right now besides, you're not even wearing warm clothes. You should go change while I serve dinner."

Kyo's speech made Tohru wake up a little more. Her eyes widening, "oh no, no, no, I couldn't let you do that. It's fine really, I am okay."

"No you're not! Go, now!" Kyo held the bowls in one hand and pushed Tohru towards the stairs with the other.

Tohru sighed, "okay. Thank you so much, Kyo-sama."

Kyo mumbled something and blushed a little, thankful Tohru was facing the other way. Tohru made her way up the steps very slowly, one by one. Kyo turned around and placed down a bowl for Tohru, Shigure and himself, he did the same with the spoons. Yuki was out that night so they didn't have to worry about serving him dinner.

Shigure walked into the dining room hoping to see Tohru but instead seeing Kyo.

"Huh? Why are you setting up dinner? Where's our lovely Tohru-chan?" He asked.

"I told her to let me handle the dinner tonight, she looked like she was going to faint. She's upstairs putting some warmer clothes on," Kyo explained.

Shigure nodded, "anyway, I hate to be a bother, but I think I might just have my dinner in my study if you two don't mind."

"I guess." Kyo handed him his bowl and chopsticks. He served Shigure's dinner and Shigure thanked him and walked back into the room he came from. Just after Shigure left, Tohru came back downstairs. She was looking a lot happier and a lot less tired. She must have been wearing layers and layers of clothing.

"I'm all toasty and warm!" Tohru exclaimed. She rubbed her woolly jacket against her cheek. "Soft," she mumbled. "Thanks for setting up dinner."

"Ah...I didn't do anything really, you cooked the meal. Also, Shigure-sama is having his dinner in his study," Kyo told Tohru.

The two were eating their stew and making idle chat until Kyo had the courage to speak what was really on his mind.

"Tohru-chan-" Kyo said.

 _'-chan?'_ Tohru thought, _'he never calls me that.'_ "Yes?" Tohru said aloud.

"I was wondering if you're not busy Sunday, if you would...ugh...if you would want to go on a date with me to the cherry blossom festival?"

Tohru's eyes went wide, Kyo was asking her out!

"I'd love to!" Tohru gave Kyo a smile and he blushed a light pink. Tohru had never been on a date before, hopefully it would be good!


	2. Isn't it beautiful?

**Also, this is when the curse has been broken, did I mention it's AU?**

* * *

It was the day of the cherry blossom festival. Kyo and Tohru had dressed up in their winter clothes and walked out of Shigure's house. Kyo was holding the picnic basket.

"Oh, and don't forgot there is leftovers in the fridge-" Tohru said to Shigure. "-and also there are some of you and Yuki's clothes in the dryer."

Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand, "hurry up or we'll be late," Kyo said. Tohru being dragged, waved goodbye to Shigure and continued to walk alongside Kyo. Once Kyo noticed he was still holding her hand he would have normally taken it back but this was a date, so he figured it would be best to hold it. It was freezing anyway, Kyo still couldn't help but blush, though.

Tohru giggled, "you are cute when you blush, Kyo-sama."

Kyo blushed even more.

After a nice walk, the two finally made their way to the cherry blossom festival. It was probably half an hour until the sunset so they didn't have to worry about missing it while they were eating at their picnic, not that they would anyway.

They were sitting down under a sakura tree, eating the food that Tohru had made.

"You always make the best food," Kyo complimented.

"Really? I'm pretty sure there are _way_ better cooks than me," Tohru replied.

"I doubt it."

Tohru smiled. Even though Kyo could always be a bit brash, she knew he always cared and was very protective over her in dire times, even if he wouldn't admit it. They both shared a long gaze.

"You're eyes are beautiful," Kyo whispered. Tohru's eyes went wide and she blushed. Kyo would never say things like that. "Ah...sorry..." Kyo rubbed the back of his head.

"Thank you," Tohru smiled. Kyo looked at her in puzzlement. She giggled. He gave her a small smile. Tohru gasped. "Look Kyo-sama!"

It was turning night and the sakura trees were turning to beautiful rainbow colours. Tohru moved closer to Kyo and Kyo wrapped his arm around her.

"It's beautiful," Tohru whispered in Kyo's ear. Kyo cupped Tohru's chin and pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was long but never once faltered. They pulled away. Their faces now red but both smiling. Tohru whispered once again, "thank you..."


End file.
